


Relax, take it easy

by ThaliaBubble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hugs, It's gonna be alright, Love, Touch-Starved, from the bottom of my heart, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: A simple little moment to comfort you, reassure you. Maybe you had a bad day, been through something difficult, you need to talk and not be alone so come on, I promise you a hug.I don't know if you will recognize yourself in this or if you'll think this attitude is a good one, it's not really a constructed story just ... a hug. My desire was to give a hug to anyone who needs it.
Relationships: Reader & Author, reader & friend or sibling or parent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Relax, take it easy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sois tranquille, tout va bien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529931) by [ThaliaBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble). 



It's late, you didn't really want to come, you're afraid to disturb and besides, you think you better go home but it's too late, you're already taking off your coat in the entrance. I asked you to come, you seemed sad in your messages, staying alone in your bed wouldn't have been a good idea. Leave your coat in the usual place, there is always room for your things at my flat. We hugged for a brief moment, I just hug you a little bit to greet you, welcome you. Both arms around you or maybe one hand behind your head. Maybe I'll even rest my forehead against yours for a few seconds. Come on, don't get stuck on the doormat, come sit on the couch while I pour you something to drink. In summer as in winter, you cannot come here without drinking tea, hot chocolate or fruit juice. And then, while I'm looking for a drink, it gives you time to collect your ideas, to relax a little in a welcoming atmosphere. Take the blanket if you are cold, make yourself comfortable. Take off your shoes to slide your feet on the sofa, I'll come back with your mug to chat. Here, have a drink while I talk to you about something fun, whether I compliment your hairstyle or your outfit. I love your t-shirt, you always have such a pretty nose.

Sitting next to you on the sofa, I look at you with an encouraging smile. So, sweetheart, tell me a bit about what's bothering you. No, don't shake your head and say it's okay, if it hurts you, it's not harmless. You seemed gloomy on the phone, what's going on? You keep your cup in your hands so as not to twist your fingers, it will take a little while before you put it on the table. Your gaze is shifty, you still try to tone down what you are feeling, you search for your words to reassure me but honey, you don't need to. It's going to be fine, take your time, I brush your shoulder before resting my head on my hand, totally turned towards you. How about you start from the beginning? The words jostle in your mouth, disorderly but full of emotion, they flow faster and faster like a river that would wash away some of your sadness, your fear. In order for the pressure to escape, you have to open the pressure cooker, even just a little.

Talk as long as you need, ten minutes, an hour, all night long if you want, I'm not changing my position, I won't say anything. Sometimes my hand rests on yours to draw circles, I nod my head to encourage you to continue. Tonight you have a lot to say, a lot of things that tear your heart and mind, tears run down your cheeks and you wipe them away nervously, apologizing. No, no, don't mind that, cry if it makes you feel good. The tissue box is there if needed. When you let go of the silence, I open my arms to welcome you and give you some warmth. Come close to me, my angel, rest your head for a moment. Your tears wet my top profusely but that doesn't matter, it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter. Feel my hand on your back, on your arm, slowly caressing you to soothe you. Focus on your breathing, on your pounding heart, on the softness of the blanket around you. You can lay your head on my shoulder or on my knees if you prefer, I will run my fingers through your hair repeating reassuring words to you. Everything passes, the joys as the sorrows but in this moment, only focus on the present and the surrounding sensations. Maybe you'll fall asleep, exhausted from crying, or maybe you'll eventually sit up, but either way, the hug will last as long as you want it to. My friend, my sibling, my child, take a deep breath and let your sorrows go away, if only for a moment, because in my arms you are at home.


End file.
